miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drackal wolf's Ocs
this is a collection of ocs i will be using in a fanfic later on. it is allot. please dont edit it unless Drackal wolf gives permission Team Pride team pride is set up in the UK. The primary two miraculous wielders of this team are Crystal, and Velvet. they carry the white tiger and silver dragon kwamis. Torra, and Exxai. Silver Dragon Velvet velvet is a student at the same school as Crystal her best friend and Sienna her little sister. she holds the silver Dragon miraculous Exxai Exxai is a silver dragon kwami. he is inspired by the famous sword Excalibur, he has a tuft of fur around his neck, and a pair of small dull horns. Lady Draconia lady Draconia is a hero of the UK. in her hero form she wears a silver dragon scale like suit, with a pair of small wings sticking from her back that let her glide short distances. her weapon is a sword, with the design of a dragon on the hilt. Her super power is known as "blade of Excalibur" using the power the blade begins to glow with a brilliant fire like blaze, using the sword in this form can purify akumas. White Tiger Crystal Crystal is Velvet's best friend, and bearer of the white tiger miraculous. Crystal Blanc a shy, nice, smart girl. With blue eyes and black hair that runs down to her chest. She loves helping people as a super hero. Her mother works as a baker, and her father is an engineer. Torra Torra is the White Tiger Kwami that is used by the hero Crystal. she gives the power to become Tigress and she eats mini muffins to regain her strength. Tigress As Tigress Crystal gains the ability to summon an astral constructed White tiger that she is able to use in combat, or to use to block major attacks from enemies. Rukka Sienna Sienna is the younger sister of Velvet, sienna is a year younger than Velvet and is a sporty girl unlike Velvet. Sienna has ginger hair that is almkdt a perfect combination of orange amd brown. Sienna uses the Rukka Miraculous. It is different than normal miraculouses, its not based on an amimal or anything like that. Rukka (kwami) Rukka the kwami is speaks in third person and in in a cave man like style. Rukka is a beast of nature upper half representing a tree, and lower half representing lava rocks. Rukka eats random berries to regain power. Rukka (hero) Team Aqua Dolphin Zeke Finna Silver Finn Jellyfish Maria Vivva Jellica Tessa Team Mystic Scarlet Marie Ali Khem Team Wild Narissa Raphael Lukas Team Primal Skylar Noah Riley Team Cirque Rowan Nicholas Megan Team Elegance Eva Diana Team Nocturnal Klara Holden Team Striker Hikaru Haleena Team Sea Damien Ricardo Lila Team Beast Alice Matt Team Flora names to be given later Team Insects Marianna Marianna is the wielder of the butterfly miraculous. with it she is able to become the super hero Mariposa. Team Fauna names to be given later Team Avian names to be given later Team Elemental names to be given later Team Jungle names to be given later Team Midnight names to be given later Team Planetary Kari-Aun Roretta Team familiars names to be given later Teams fairies names to be given later Category:Miracusona